What Happens Next
by ChemicalPanik
Summary: This story starts off with Lucas driving Caleb back to Rosewood. It will then go on to how they see each other again. Reviews would be appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: I really like the Hanna/Caleb pairing. I started screaming when I saw Lucas driving Caleb back to Rosewood!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars. If I did, I would not be writing this.**

**Calebs P.O.V.**

"Why are you doing this?"Caleb asked Lucas. Lucas was driving him back to was taking him back to Hannah,which was weird because Lucas worshipped the ground she walked on. "Because she deserves to be happy."Lucas said blankly. Was he implying that he thinks Hanna cares about me? The thought made me jump for joy, but I know she isn't going to forgive me that easily. All I know is that I am in love with her. Spying on her for Jenna was the worst mistake I had ever made. But I wouldn't take it back in a million years, because it meant that I got to know Hanna. Hannah. I needed to make things right with her. Fast.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Sorry for writing such a short chapter last night! I wasn't sure how to continue the story, but this came to me during the middle of the day. So enjoy and review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you do not recognize**

**Chapter 2**

**Hanna's P.O.V.**

I hadn't seen or spoken to him in days. I know I probably will never talk to him again, I mean I had deleted his number from my phone, and I had seen him leave for Arizona.

What hurt the most was the fact that he hadn't even said goodbye. Don't get me wrong, spying for Jenna was really wrong too, but he couldn't even have the decency to say goodbye.

A part of me was saying 'good riddance' but mostly, my body was screaming 'No! Come back!'.

Mona's voice snapped me back to reality.

"Hanna, what are you staring at?" she asked incredulously.

I realized I had been staring at the floor for almost fifteen minutes, while Mona droned on and on about some boy who like her.

"Nothing." I stated simply.

"Hanna, you have to get over Caleb. He was like a piece of garbage, and you deserve better. He didn't even say goodbye." She said with a far-away glint in her eye.

"I am over him." I say, but I know that's a far cry from the truth. I can only imagine what he is doing on his way to Arizona.

**Caleb's P.O.V.**

I woke up suddenly, in an uncomfortable position in a strange car. The events of yesterday come rushing back, and I realize Lucas and I spent the night sleeping in a 7-11 parking lot. I remember the dream I had just had, and I felt a smile creeping onto my lips.

It was the night Hanna's mom had kicked me out, and we were sitting around the fire. She had just told me about spending five summers at fat camp, which I still have trouble believing. But the look she had on when she told me was so serious, that I wanted to pull her into my arms, but I couldn't. I had to tell her. At least one of the two things I was hiding from her. I told her how I had never meet my father, how my mother had abandoned me, and then the true reason of why I wanted to go to Arizona.

I knew telling her this must make me look weak and pathetic in her eyes, but I didn't care. I couldn't tear my eyes away from hers, and then she surprised me with a kiss.

I know I should have told her Jenna was paying me to spy on her, but I needed to make sure her mom was going to accept us before I told her.

I looked at the clock on the car. 4:13.

I had only gotten two hours of sleep, because Hanna had haunted my mind at all times, and the thought of seeing her made me want to fly.

I looked over at Lucas. He was sound asleep, with his mouth slightly open. I chuckle a little in spite of myself.

I find it weird that Lucas, who is also clearly in love with Hanna, is driving me to Rosewood so that we can be together. I vowed to myself then that no matter what it took, I would get Hanna to forgive me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Sorry, but this chapter will be extremely short. I wanted the next chapter to be separate, and I felt that we should see a small scene of the Caleb and Lucas bromance, which I heard they are actually going to do on the show!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize**

**Chapter 3**

**Caleb's P.O.V.**

We had been driving since 9:00 and if Lucas's G.P.S. was correct, then we would be in Rosewood in twelve hours.

Lucas casually turned on the radio, and Lifehouse's "Broken" came on.

_I am damaged at best_

_Like you've already figured out_

_I'm falling apart_

_I'm barely breathing_

_With a broken heart_

_That's still beating_

I quickly changed the station. I didn't want my mind on the obvious pain I had caused her, and the pain she had caused me. A new song that I didn't recognize started blasting through the car. Hopefully this new song would make me forget what had happened between us, and make me think of how we would start a new chapter, a blank sheet, forgiving each other.

_And now you want me one more time_

_And who do think you are_

_Running 'round leaving scars_

_Collecting your jar of hearts_

_And tearing love apart_

_You're gonna catch a cold_

_From the ice inside your soul_

I changed the channel so quickly, that I almost made Lucas get us into a car accident.

"Nice." Lucas said with a bemused expression on his face.

"Sorry." I said grinning. We both started cracking up, despite the fact that we could have almost gotten killed. Maybe driving to Rosewood with Lucas wouldn't be so weird after all.

**A/N: The second song is "Jar of Hearts" by Christina Perri. I seriously doubt that Caleb would know that, but that is just my guess. Will update soon, but please review! Also constructive criticism would also be greatly appreciated! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm not sure exactly how they are going to play this out in the show. They could have Lucas tell Caleb about the letter in the car, or Hanna and Caleb could both figure out what happened when he gets back. This is just my take on it. I am trying to keep them in character as much as possible, so please tell me if I can fix anything. I hope you like it, and please review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize.**

**Chapter 4**

**Caleb's P.O.V.**

We were almost there. It was 9:24, and we were only around forty-five minutes away. I couldn't tear the smile off my face. I was about to see Hanna again.

"Caleb, I should have probably told you this back when I picked you up, but Hanna never got the letter." Lucas blurted out in one sentence. I stared at him. What was he talking about? Lucas then pulled into a McDonald's parking lot, and I realized that what he was telling me was true, and not some little fantasy. He looked over to see my reaction.

"What? I gave Mona the letter. When I called Hanna, she said that she had ripped it up. Isn't she one of Hanna's best friends?" I asked. I had the sudden urge to vomit. I silently cursed under my breath. I had left Hanna, and she thought I didn't love her. GREAT!

"Mona is Mona's only friend. I don't know why she didn't give Hanna the letter. Mona is a self-absorbed, stuck-up queen bee who sticks her nose in everybody's business. I wouldn't expect anything more of her." He said. Obviously, Lucas had a bone to pick with Mona.

"Wait," I said. There was one thing I still didn't understand. "How did you know about Mona not giving Hanna the letter?" I asked looking at him. He looked down sheepishly.

"When I saw you walking over to Mona's and Hanna's booth, I hid behind one of the tents."

"Why?"

"To protect Hanna, but she ducked out right before you got there." He said, his face burning a deep shade of red. I looked at him, waiting for him to go on. He took a deep breath.

"I heard you say you wanted to see Hanna, and that Mona wouldn't let you. I saw you hand her a letter." Lucas started to frown. "When you walked off, Mona ripped open the letter, read it, ripped it up, and then threw it in the trash." He said in a rushed voice. I gripped the armrests of the seat so tightly, my knuckles turned white. It was bad enough she had read it, but even after reading it, she didn't give it to Hanna.

"What did the letter say?" He asked innocently.

"I love her. I would never leave her, if she wanted me to stay." I say, meaning it with all of my heart. "But she didn't come and find me. I thought she was telling me that she didn't love me. She probably thought I was telling her that. God! I am so stupid!" I say, the anger at myself growing. Lucas looks at me sympathetically.

"I should have just told her, but I didn't have the balls!" I practically scream.

"Well, you can fix that. You love her, and that's all that matters." Lucas says gently as he pulls out the parking lot and onto the highway.

'I can fix this. I will get Hanna back.' I think to myself. It isn't over between us.

**Hanna's P.O.V.**

I looked at the clock. 9:34. I was alone on a Saturday night. Great! I hate being alone.

I start to imagine what I would be doing with Caleb if he was here, and before I can stop myself, I pick up my phone. I press the contacts button before I can stop myself.

Reality hit me hard. I didn't have his number anymore. 'If he doesn't call, which he won't, you are never going to be able to talk to him again.' I think to myself.

I started to sob. I love him, but I would never be able to see him again.

Just then, the doorbell rang.

**A/N: Who do you think is at the door? And no, it isn't Lucas and Caleb, they are still around ten minutes away. I don't mean to sound rude, but I need more reviews to continue this story! I like to think there is more than one person reading this story, so review! Thank you for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I know I left you with a cliffhanger last chapter, and I was originally going to have it be someone else, but I realized I had included no A pranks! I smacked myself so hard for that! So… here you go!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars. If I did, Hanna would have found out the truth about the letter, Mona would have gotten slapped, and Hanna would have been the one to pick up Caleb!**

'I wonder who's at the door.' Hanna thought to herself. She wiped her eyes and quickly went down the stairs.

Hanna carefully opened the door and peeked her head outdoors. There was no one there. She then looked down. There was a pink envelope on the ground with a sticky note on it.

_Hey Hefty Hanna! _

_Sketchy's left town! I thought I might as well remind you!_

_Kisses, _

_A_

Hanna carefully peeled open the envelope. Inside were a dozen pictures of her and Caleb, hugging, laughing, and kissing. They were in school and inside the private of her home. Hanna thought she might vomit. She started to cry, again, because the pictures reminded her of how much she missed him. She clutched the pictures tightly in her hand. She would never get rid of them.

Just then the doorbell rang again. All Hanna felt like doing was screaming "Go away", but she knew she couldn't. She had to face whatever lay in front of her, head on. She hid the pictures underneath one of the many magazines that were covering her coffee table.

She wiped her eyes for the second time that night, and slowly walked towards the door. Preparing herself for A's worst, she quickly opened the door.

And there stood Lucas.

**They're back! See, don't you want to review now! Hope you enjoyed the story! **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Here is the next chapter! Please review! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars, if I did, I would have had Sean on house arrest, not Toby.**

**Hanna's P.O.V.**

"Lucas, what are you doing here?" Hanna asked the confusion evident in her voice.

"I have a surprise for you." Lucas says, and he has a huge grin on his face.

"Lucas, that's sweet, but I think I have had enough surprises to last a lifetime." Hanna says. 'Will Lucas just leave, so I can go back to crying my eyes out?' Hanna thought to herself.

"Trust me, you'll like this surprise." And with that Lucas headed off down the street.

Hanna sat down on her couch and pulled out the pictures from one of the heavy magazines. Caleb. He was in everyone. She put them away again. Lucas had to be back soon.

She waited impatiently for what seemed like hours.

**Meanwhile… (Down the street).**

"Are you sure about this?" Caleb asked Lucas. He sounded scared to death. 'That is one thing I have never seen Caleb be. I've seen him be angry, be depressed, and be in love, but never scared.' Lucas thought to himself as he walked down the road with Caleb.

"What should I say?" Caleb asked timidly.

"Tell Hanna the truth." Lucas answered simply. They had reached Hanna's house. Lucas waved good bye to Caleb and walked back over to his car. 'I can get over her. They both love each other, and you will find someone else.' Lucas thought to himself as he drove back to his house.

**Inside Hanna's house**

'Where's Lucas? He's been gone a while.' Hanna thought to herself.

The doorbell rang again for the third time that night. Hanna strode over and opened the door. There stood a frazzled Sean.

"Sean? What are you doing here?" Hanna said.

**A/N: And I'm betting you thought Lucas, Caleb, or A was at the door! HA! I'm not making the story that easy to guess! Thank you to Eleaa and kphonegirl for being the only people to review. If this story reaches 7 reviews by tomorrow, I will post 3 new chapters all at once. So please review! Hope you enjoyed the story!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I promised you that I would post three more chapters, and here is the first! Thank you for Eleaa, kphonegirl, and .Ashwee.11 for reviewing! I am happy not only one person is reading my story! Here is the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars, if I did I would NEVER have Hanna date Sean. Big no-no!**

**Caleb's P.O.V.**

'I can't do it.' He thought to himself. He was standing right outside of Hanna's house, and yet he couldn't go forward. He felt like a coward.

He paced in front of her house for five minutes, debating what to do. Unknown to him, another man was entering the house.

**Hanna's P.O.V.**

"I want you back, Hanna." Sean said.

"Well, I don't want to be with you." Hanna said, evenly. 'Where is Lucas?' Hanna thought to herself. 'Was this the surprise? I really will have to kill him the next time I see him.'

"Hanna, I was stupid. I should have never broken up with you. Seeing you with Lucas made me jealous, and seeing you rebound from me with Caleb, it broke my heart. At first, I thought 'What happened to you?', but really, you were just still broken up over me. And we can back to what we had." Sean said, staring at her.

"We don't have anything anymore! And I wasn't rebounding from you with Caleb, I really liked him!" Hanna screeched.

Sean looked at her for a second, grabbed her arm, and pulled her close to him. She tried to fight him off, but he surprised her by kissing her.

**Caleb's P.O.V.**

'I'm can't take this anymore! I'm going to see her right now.' Caleb thought to himself, as he walked up to her front steps.

'That's strange. The front door is open.' Caleb thought to himself.

He stopped dead in his tracks. He was walking in on Hanna and that jerk, (Shane, Sean?) kissing. Whatever his name was, Caleb still felt his heart break into a million pieces.

Hanna pulled away. "I thought I made it clear! I don't want you back! I'm still in love with Caleb! Can you please leave now?" Hanna screamed. Hanna was still in a daze. Sean had just kissed her. "I'm not leaving until I have you back!" Sean screamed.

"I thought you heard her. She told you to leave." Caleb said storming in, and he grabbed Sean by the shoulders and pushed him against the wall.

'Oh. My. God.' Hanna thought. 'Caleb's back.'

**He is saving Hanna! But how long will this last? Find out next chapter! Please review! **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: This is my second chapter today! The next one will be up soon, and I will try to make it longer. Please review! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize.**

"Caleb?" Hanna squealed. "What are you doing here?"

Caleb looked over at her. She had on her sweats, her hair was a mess, and she had no makeup on. She couldn't have looked more beautiful to him.

Sean took that opportunity to punch Caleb square in the jaw. Caleb fell backwards, and Hanna screamed. Caleb quickly picked himself up and punched Sean in the stomach.

"You don't deserve her!" Caleb shouted, as Sean tried to push him into a wall.

"Like you do! You left her, and broke her heart!" Sean shouted back, and he threw Caleb to the ground.

"I've wanted to do this to you ever since we first meet." Sean growled, and he kicked Caleb hard, and in the stomach. Caleb let out a groan of pain.

Hanna stood in shock. Caleb was back, but more importantly, Sean was beating the crap out of him.

"She doesn't love you, so why are you doing this?" Caleb asked, straining to get up. 'Hanna will never take me back after this. But I need to tell her anyway. And teach this bastard a lesson' Caleb thought to himself.

Sean reacted quickly. "That doesn't matter. When you're out of the way, Hanna the whore will take anyone. I mean, she settled for you." Sean said. He then shoved him into a wall, and punched him in his eye. Caleb fell to his knees and doubled over.

Caleb heard a scream. 'Dear God, please don't let that be Hanna. Don't let that jackass hurt her.' Caleb thought to himself as he looked up.

In front of him was a sight that he would have considered comical any other day, but at that moment, he was terrified. Hanna, who had been the one to let out the ear-piercing scream, had leapt onto Sean's back, and was now delivering kicks, punches, and scratches.

In a matter of seconds, they were both on the ground. Sean pushed her off of him and into the wall. "How dare you!" He screamed at her. She quickly stood up.

"I was helping the guy I'm in love with! You've done enough, Sean, you need to leave!" She screamed. She looked scared. I rushed over to her side.

"Well, I have news for you sweetie, he doesn't love you back!" Sean shouted. Hanna looked up at me. 'Hanna said she loves me. Sean needs to have his ass kicked. Which one to deal with first?' Caleb thought to himself.

"I do love you, Hanna." I said. I stared into Hanna's blue-grey eyes. I kissed her gently, and I could have exploded.

Out of the corner of Hanna's eye she saw Sean take giant steps towards them. He pushed Caleb into the wall, and repeatedly hit him in the face. Caleb fell to the ground. Hanna screamed when he didn't automatically stand up. Sean looked over at Caleb, and then rushed out of the house.

Hanna rushed over to his side. He wasn't moving. Hanna started to cry.

"Caleb, I love you." She sobbed.

**A/N: Is Caleb dead? Is this really the last time we will ever see Sean? Am I annoying you with all of the questions that I can only answer? Find out next time I post a chapter! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and keep reviewing!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I know I left you with the question of whether or not Caleb is actually dead, so I'm going to be quick. This is the last of what I'm posting tonight, so I hope you like it! Please review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars. If I did, Jenna wouldn't have paid Caleb to spy on Hanna.**

She hugged him close to her. 'I just got you back. Please don't be gone.' She thought to herself.

He let out a moan of pain. "Did you really think a pretty boy could hurt me that badly?" Caleb said chuckling.

"CALEB!" Hanna squealed. She threw her arms around him and kissed him passionately.

"If I knew you were going to kiss me like that every time I get knocked unconscious, I would do it more often." Caleb said chuckling. He had a black eye, a cut lip, and bruises everywhere.

"I am so sorry for what Sean did to you." Hanna said, resisting the urge to start balling again.

"It's okay. We both hit each other pretty evenly. What hurts the most though, is that he tried to hurt you." He said, taking a good look at her. She was also covered in bruises, and had a large cut on the side of her head.

"I'm okay." She said putting her arm around him, and bringing him closer to her.

"Caleb?"

"Yes?" Caleb replied, wondering which matter she would address first.

"Why did you leave without saying goodbye?" She asked in a small voice. She was afraid of his answer.

"I didn't leave without saying goodbye. You just never got it." He said quietly.

"The letter." Hanna said suddenly.

"You know about that?" Caleb asked, suddenly sitting upright. 'How does she know about that?' he thought to himself.

"My mom said that you tried to give me a letter. I asked Mona, but she said that you never gave her one. I'm guessing she was lying. That bitch!" Hanna shouted. 'I thought she was my best friend. How could she betray me?' she thought.

"What did the letter say?" Hanna asked turning towards him. She looked into his brown eyes. She could see that he was scared of how she would react.

"I would never leave if you wanted me to stay. I love you." He said and looked at her. She looked shocked.

She threw her arms around him and kissed him full on the lips. His eyes fluttered open, but quickly shut. Oh, how he had missed her!

"I love you too." She said.

_Later on…._

Caleb suddenly woke up in the middle of the night. 'Please don't let have been a dream. Please don't let it have been a dream.' He thought to himself as he slowly peeled his eyes open. He was in Hanna's room, with his arm around her. She was sleeping with her head on his chest, her golden hair going everywhere. He had never been happier in all of his life.

**This was the final chapter! Thank you to all who have reviewed, and I will be posting another story soon. Thank you for reading!**


	10. Epilogue

**A/N: I know that it says complete, but after all of the reviews I got, I had to add one more chapter! This is it, and I will write another Caleb and Hanna story soon, because I love the pairing so much!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize.**

**Epilogue**

Caleb looked down at Hanna. They were slow-dancing at prom together. He had never been this happy in all of his life. So what if his tux was uncomfortable, or the fact that he was at prom made him want to run and hide? All that mattered was that he was with Hanna.

He remembered the night Ms. Marin came back, and discovered that he would be living there again.

_**Flashback**_

_Ms. Marin slowly opened the door. She was alarmed when she saw that there was a dark figure lying next to her. _

'_What the Hell?' She thought to herself, as she slowly opened the door more. _

_She breathed a sigh of relief when she realized the figure next to Hanna was Caleb, and let out an even deeper sigh when she realized they both still had their clothes on._

_Caleb woke up, feeling Ms. Marin's presence. He had his arm wrapped protectively around Hanna, as if he let go, he would lose her forever._

"_You're back home early." Caleb whispered worried what her reaction would be to seeing him again. _

"_And you're in my daughter's bed. I'm assuming she forgave you?" Ms. Marin said, eyeing him. He smirked._

"_Yes. We worked things out, and she forgave me." He said, smiling to himself. _

"_Well, don't screw things up this time. And you are welcome to stay in the guest room. Which you will be staying in tomorrow night, and not Hanna's room." She said turning around, and closing the bedroom door behind her._

_**End of Flashback**_

Hanna looked up at him. He was so handsome. She looked over his shoulder and saw Mona dancing with Sean. 'Good.' She thought to herself. 'They deserve each other.' Caleb had had to have 4 stiches for the cut Sean had given him.

"What are you thinking about?" Caleb asked so that only she could hear.

"Us and what has happened the past couple of months." She said honestly.

"Oh yeah, you got in a fight with Mona over my good looks." He said jokingly.

_**Flashback**_

_Hanna walked over to Mona. _

"_Hey Hannakins, what's up?" Mona asked, a big fake smile plastered on her lips._

"_Why didn't you give me the letter Caleb wrote to me?" Hanna said, looking at Caleb over Mona's shoulder. She needed to hear the truth._

"_How did you know about that?" Mona asked, trying to change the subject._

"_Don't change the subject! Answer the question!" Hanna screamed._

"_I did it because I have a crush on Caleb!" She said indignantly. She couldn't look into Hanna's eyes._

"_WHAT?" Hanna shouted. _

"_I don't think you deserve him, honestly, he's hot, and I'm hot so we go together. You aren't 'Hot' enough just yet for that type of boy. You have Lucas trailing after you anyway, so why can't I have someone?" Mona said conceitedly. _

"_That's it!" Hanna screamed, and she slapped Mona straight across her face. Caleb, noticing the debacle that had just broken out, almost let out a cheer. 'Yea! Girl fight.' He thought to himself, before actually noticing just who the girls were. _

'_Oh God.' He thought to himself as he rushed over to block Mona from punching Hanna in the face._

"_Have you made the right choice yet?" Mona sneered._

"_Yes." He said. And with that, he grabbed Hanna's hand and went home._

_**End of Flashback**_

"I will always love you forever." Caleb said looking at Hanna's bright blue eyes. She cupped his face with her hands, and kissed him.

"I will always love you to." She said

**So that is the final installment of my story! I hope you liked it! Please review!**


End file.
